The Twists And Turns Of My Life
by Hikaru Frosty Wolf
Summary: Modern AU: Elsa had the perfect life. After receiving an invitation to make part on one of the most watched ice skating programs of USA everything seemed perfect, until met with a former schoolmate who starts turn her life a living hell.
1. Dream

**Hello everyone! First of all let me tell you that my English isn't the best, so it's normal that seem any mistakes. Second, during the fanfic will appear more characters from other Disney and Dreamworks movies. And third, this is my first fanfic, so if you want to give an opinion, I appreciate (constructive criticism are very welcome).**

**Let me now present you the characters of this chapter: Elisabeth Elsa"Ice Queen" Arendelle; Anna Arendelle; Olaf Arendelle; Adgar Arendelle; Idunn Arendelle; Ralph "Wreck-it Ralph"; Vanellope Von Schweetz; Merida "Brave" Dunbroch &amp; Astrid Hofferson.**

**Characters created by me: Arkin Svenssen &amp; Kollsvein Solskjær.**

**Important: I do not own any of the characters from the Disney and Dreamworks.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Dream**

I had a great life, much better than I ever imagined. I had friends spectacular; amazing parents; a younger brother quite amusing; a younger sister which I never separated and a career as a figure skater.

Figure skating. One of my greatest passions. When I was little I was always wacthing figure skating championships, one after the other. After a few setbacks without great importance I started skating. Although when I was in College that gave me some problems since I was the only figure skater and sometimes colleagues made fun of me. Until I became the representative of the College in the competitions and I have won all them.

I devoted most of my time to figure skating. In my personal account I had: winner of the Junior Figure Skating Championship two years in a row; National runners-up; national champion two years in a row, bronze medal in the European Figure Skating Championships and many others.

When I wasn't working or training, I was watching videos of championships and great skaters. When I was younger that was one of my biggest dreams: be a figure skater as good as them.

Little did I know what the future had in store.

* * *

Dawn in Oslo, the capital of Norway. Me and my family were living there after one of my competitions. The ice rink is a lot closer to home than in Arendal. That didn't even an ice rink. Also my coaches helped a lot with the change. They were the ones who showed us the house.

I was asleep when my alarm went off.

"_Dum vekkerklokke_. (Stupid alarm clock)." I grumbled in Norwegian while trying to turn it off, but also it was my fault to have the alarm connected on a Saturday.

When I finally turn it off and I tried to fall asleep again, it were still 9:50 am and I was just going to training at 11:30 am. I closed my eyes, but now I really had to wake up.

"Elisabeth Arendelle, breakfast!" My father calls me out of the kitchen.

Talked of frustration because I wanted to sleep, but contradict my father wasn't the best thing to do. I had no choice. I got up and went to take a shower. After that I wore a track suit, dried my hair and tried to do my braid as fast as I could. My father didn't like to call more than once.

I went downstairs as fast as I could and went to my parents in the kitchen for the breakfast. There with them was my younger brother, Olaf, writing on his laptop while takes breakfast. My father was talking with him while was reading a newspaper, typical.

"Good morning" I said.

"Good morning sweetie." Said my mother with her usual endearing grin.

"Good morning Elisabeth" I rolled my eyes when my father called me Elisabeth. Although it is my real name, I didn't like very much, I preferred the other name by which everyone treated me.

"Good morning Elsa" Said Olaf without ever taking his eyes off the screen. Elsa is a variant of Elisabeth and personally I'd prefer Elsa, was shorter than Elisabeth and that helps a lot.

I have to admit I was a bit curious about what Olaf was doing."What are you doing brother?" I couldn't resist. "I'm writing the script for the school play." He answer me without taking his eyes off the screen, again."But you didn't have to deliver the script only next week?" I asked."Yes I have, but I like to enjoy every day to write and finish sooner, I can always go making some changes, fix mistakes and so I start training now for a day I can become a filmmaker." It was my brother's passion. He loved movies, all kinds of it and since always he was like that.

"Way to go son! Can be adopted, but you are increasingly an Arendelle. "Said my father. "That's what I intend to dad!" Olaf said filled with pride.

We adopted Olaf when he was four years old. My sister and I liked to have another brother or sister and our parents too, but was diagnosed to our mother cancer of the cervix. Thank God, she got it operated in time, but as a result she may not have any more children. So we decided the four give a second chance the other child and so we adopt Olaf.

I noticed that my sister didn't arrived for breakfast yet, usually when I arrived she was already eating. "Where's Anna?" I asked.

"I bet she's still asleep." My father replied, changing the page of the newspaper.

"I wonder know what that girl was been doing to still be sleeping." Said my mom while she finished the pancakes for our breakfast.

"Three options: Or she was rehearsing new dance steps, or she was playing guitar all night or she was doing skype all night with Kristoff." Said Olaf.

We can say that both I and my siblings had our passion. Mine was the figure skating, Olaf was cinema and Anna, well she had two, dance and guitars. She was a professional dancer and either she was dancing for great artists or she was making her own shows with other big names of the internacional dance. She also had a huge guitar collection. She should have maybe some twenty-five different guitars, more electric than acoustic. All autographed and she played really well, either pop or rock.

Kristoff was Anna's boyfriend. He went to the United States to take part in the Global Bands Battle with his band, the _Frosne Guardians_. Kristoff was the drummer and sometime he took Anna to the trials and challenged her to play in the band.

I decided to go wake up my sister. Her room was downstairs so I went downstairs without making noise. I went down the stairs that led to a small living room next to Anna's room and there she was, sleeping on the couch clutching a guitar autographed by Jorn, a Norwegian heavy metal singer.

I took guitar of her hand slowly and posed it on the table. I tried shaking Anna for trying to wake her up, but not even call her ear seemed to help. And I thought I had a heavy sleeper. I didn't see another solution. I got a bucket, not too big, and filled it with cold water. I remembered that the last time Olaf tried to wake up Anna like that, only with cold water and she didn't wake up. So I had to be more nasty. I went to the freezer that was there in the room and put three bags of ice inside. Then Olaf came. "She didn't wake up." Said Olaf still on the stairs. "She sleeps like a rock"

"You put ice in the water?

"That's the way she wakes up faster." I prepared myself to throw the bucket of icy water and as soon as I through the water, she woke up. "AAAHHH!" Anna woke up in an instant and she was really mad but we untie us to laugh. "ELISABETH!" She cried out. "Oh damn it. RUN OLAF! "I through the bucket away and Olaf and I started to run away."ELSA! IF I PUT MY HANDS ON YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT HIT YOU! "She got really mad.

Olaf and I reached the living room upstairs and Anna continued behind me. Olaf hide himself in the kitchen, where they were still our parents. I tried going to the other side of the couch but Anna did grab me and crashed on the couch. She got on top and started making me tickles. I could barely breathe, but our father decided to intervene.

"Girls, calm down." Thanks God our father intervene, Anna stopped and I could finally breathe. "Sorry dad." Anna left me but still gave me a pat on the back of the head. "AH-HA, very funny Anna!" I said in a wry tone. "This was for getting me thrown a bucket of icy water."

"C'mon girls, breakfast." Said our mother in the kitchen and the smell of pancakes was really delicious. "We're coming." We answered. Anna was taking a hot bath and then joined me."It smell delicious." Commented Anna."What you want more? The mother's pancakes are the best of Norway."I said. "Girls." Said our mother."But it's true." Anna and I said at the same time.

"Okay. Anna, two pancakes? "

"Yes mom."

"Elsa, two pancakes?"

"Just one please."

"Just one?! You usually eat two. "Said Anna.

"Yes, but today I'm going to training and I don't want to eat too much." Anna rolled her eyes while I took a bite into your mouth.

"You and the training." She said.

"You got a problem with that? By the way, you want juice?"

"Yes I want." I served the juice. She drank the juice and said. "And I don' have problems with your training. It's just that, now you're never at home. You're going to training in the morning and just come at dinnertime.

"Anna, you know that this competition is very important. If I win I can become champion of Europe and you know I've already won everything there was to win in Norway. All I need is the European Championship and then I won all there was to win in Europe. "

Anna didn't said anything, she just put her hand on my back and sketch me a smile. She was about to say something when the Olaf to interrupt her.

"Elsa, can you take me to Vanellope's house? She's going to help me with the school play."

"Of course I can. Go get the helmet and let's go. "

I finish my breakfast and I went to my room to prepare my bag to go to the ice rink. After that I went downstairs and I said goodbye to my parents and my sister. I put the helmet on and I put on the motorbike. That motorbike, an Aprilia RSV4 R APRC, had been my gift for my tenth-ninth birthday. Olaf clung to my waist and we left.

* * *

Before going into the ice rink, we stopped at Vanellope's House. She had been the victim of bullying, but thanks to Olaf, she got it to overcome this problem and quickly they became friends, so much that he fully entrusted her for the help with the school play. Olaf knew well her talent.

Vanellope was the daughter of a German couple who were on vacation in Norway. When she was eight years old, Vanellope and her parents had a fatal car accident. Vanellope's parents died. They were the only family she had. Lucky her parents were friends of an American couple who were living in Norway and now they were taking care of her. But the man, Felix, was a construction worker and his wife, Tamora was Sergeant at the U.S. Army, so she was never home.

Luckly, Felix's cousin, who at the time was unemployed, took care of her when Felix wasn't home. We had been in the same school, so we knew each other. I stopped the motorbike in front of his house and I rang the door opened. In front of me was a tall man, maybe 7 ft 2 in tall. But, hey, by some reason he was the best basketball player in college so, you know. Muscled, with red hair and authoritarian air at first sight but after meet him better he was a good friend.

"Hello Elsa."

"Hello Ralph. I came here to bring Olaf, he and Vanellope have to take care of some things for the school play."

"Yes it is. Vanellope was waiting for you Olaf. Just a second." Ralph called Vanellope who was in the living room to build some of the props with Felix help. "Hey kid, Olaf's here."

"I'm coming." Answered Vanellope. She left the room and went to us."Hi Elisabeth. Hey Olaf, everything okay? "She asked.

"Everything, I have here a part of the script."

"Good, come in."

"Okay." Olaf turned to me and said "Oh, Elsa, when I am ready I call you, okay?"

"Okay. See you later."

"See you later Elsa."

Olaf went with Vanellope into the room, when Ralph said."You don't want to come in?"

"Thanks Ralph, but I really have to go. I have to go to training."

"You always made a figure skating career." Ralph looked at me without surprise. "So you didn't take the course of architecture?"

"Yes I took. But the skating has always had more importance to me."

"Easy, the next competition is the European Figure Skating Championships. You're going to make part of it?"

"Yeah, I'm in the Norway National Figure Skating team."

"Without much surprises but, good luck for the championship"

"Thanks Ralph. I think I gotta go. This year I want more than the bronze medal"

"That's Elisabeth Arendelle I remember. So goodbye Elsa."

"Goodbye, Wreck-it Ralph." "Wreck-it Ralph" was his nickname when we were in College, "Wreck-it" because when he played a game of basketball, he "destroyed" the opposing team. "Do you still remember that?!" He asked "That's hard to forget." Both laughed. He closed the door and I went to my motorbike, but when I looked at my watch. It was 11:20 am. I had to hurry up. I couldn't be late for the training, not this week. I put the helmet on and I follow way.

* * *

I finally arrived to the ice rink. I ran to the rink where the other representatives of Norway had already finished. One of my coaches, Arkin Svenssen has looked at his watch. I really, really, can say that I arrived just in time.

"Who's alive always appears, isn't it Arendelle?" Said Arkin.

"Sorry coach, I had to take my brother to a friend's house."

"Well, what matters is that you're here. Go put on your skates and hurry up. "Was one of the things that I liked in my coach. No matter what happens, if I can training it's okay.

Wore skates and went to the track. That training would serve to work the short program. That program would have been as perfect as possible so I can dream of title of European champion. So I felt comfortable 100 percent started working more closely the free program, which last year won me the bronze medal. The music that I and my coach decided it was a challenge for some time, "_Me and My Broken Heart"_ by Rixton. It was a song with several changes of rhythm. So it would give me a lot of work because I could make many choreographies with just one song. I also wanted to show that I can skate like I walk on land, so was my best chance. While I was doing the choreography, the Arkin was giving me some pointers and suggestions to put on choreography. Repeat the complete choreography, maybe 20 times.

Only at one o'clock I finished. I went to my motorbike when my cell phone rang.

"**Hello.**"

"**Hello Ice Queen.**" "Ice Queen" was my nickname but only two people called me that frequently, and by the Scottish accent, could only be one person.

"**Hi Brave.** ""Brave" was the nickname of Merida, one of my best friends.

"**Look, I was thinking and I was wondering if you wanted to come lunch with me and Astrid here in my house.**"

"**For me it's okay.**"

"**Great! See ya later Ice Queen!**"

"**See you later.**"

It was good to hear Merida's voice again. Like me, she spends a great of her time practicing. I was a figure skater, she was an archer. She even had a world record. The nickname "Brave" was given by Astrid, since she, of the three, she likes to be a free spirit who makes your own fate. In the other hand, Astrid, the three of us, was the only one who didn't compete. But she was one of our biggest supporters. Even though Denmark was in the same competitions as Norway and Scottland, she cheered for us.

* * *

I came to Merida's house. There already was Astrid's car. But as often happened, Merida's dog, Angus, a Scottish Greyhound began barking suddenly. Not to attack, but glad to see me. When Angus saw us, me or Astrid, he ran for us. The problem was even when he starts barking. Several times he scared me. I didn't need to ring the doorbell. Merida opened the door at that time.

"Hi Ice Queen."

"Hi Brave." We gave a big hug at that moment, it had been a long time since we last saw each other. "Nice to see you again."

"I mean the same friend." We broke the hug, and suddenly Angus jumped at us. "Angus. Angus sit, now!" He sat immediately.

"He's well trained." I commented.

"He was trained by me and by my father." Brave's father was Scottish greyhound breeding and their dogs had already won several awards.

"Could only." We let go a laugh.

"Get in." We come in. I noticed that the house was still with some bags unopened." Sorry about the mess, but not on vacation I stop training."

"You make it sound like you don't know me."

"But you have competition soon, I don't."

I had missed those answers of Brave. We got to the living room and there was Astrid. I was so happy to saw her again too.

"Hi Astrid."

"Ice Queen!" She also gave me a warm hug. "Is so good to see you!"

"Is good to see you too"

Broke the hug and she asked."So, are you going to make part of the European Figure Skating Championships?"

"You know that this years I want more than a bronze medal".

"Astrid, you should know that this girl always want to do better than the last year." Said Merida from the kitchen. "And by the way, the lunch is ready."

Astrid and I went to the kitchen. The smell was delicious. Merida had made _Hash_, a typical dish from Scotland. "It smells delicious." Commented Astrid.

"Thanks, I used a few tricks of my mother so I hope it tastes good as smells."

We sat down and started eating. The _Hash_ was delicious. While we ate, we talked a lot about what we were doing.

"So Astrid, how are things in Copenhagen?" Asked Merida.

"Everything is great, the riding school has a lot of new members, so better is impossible."

"And Hiccup? You two still dating?"

"Seriously." We set all a laugh. "Yes, we still dating."

"You've been dating for a long time, isn't it?" I asked. "Yes, we've doing for five years."Said Astrid. "Five years?! You guys are really happy together." Said Merida. "You don't even know. And by the way, how are things between you and Colin?"Asked Astrid.

"We've been dating for four months, now we are training together already for the next competition."I was amazed and a little confuse."Training together for the next competition?! Wait, we're talking about Colin Camelot, Camelot?!" Colin Camelot was an Irish athlete of archery and in spite of everything, he was one of the greatest Brave's rivals, oh what I'm saying, he was Brave's greatest rival. "Yes, that's him."She said."And think you once tied him to a tree and used it to training." I was even more surprised. Brave and Colin never had the best relationship. He made his life miserable and she revenged.

"Life takes many turns. And since we're talking about our relationships, how's your Ice Queen?"

"Well, it seems I am the only single of the three of us."

"What?!" If I was amazed with the relationship of Merida with Colin, they seemed even more amazed with the fact that I was single.

"But you and Hans broke up?" Asked Astrid. "You were so well together." Continued Merida. Hans and I have been dating for almost one year, and in the beginning of our relationship we were always together, we even think about start living together. But became a time that we started to stay more away from each other and when we were together, we didn't look like boyfriend and girlfriend but just great friends. So we decided that was time of each follow with your own life. "Yes but wasn't working. We still talk and we are good friends, only that we are no longer together." I answered.

"And do you have any other under eye?" I realized the tone with Brave asked me that. "Really Brave?" We started to laugh. "Yes, and I'm sorry, I had to ask." I understood why she said that, I have to admit it, that one was funny."Well, let it go."

We had a lot of talk and a lot of laughs. For me I didn't care of spent the rest of the afternoon with them but I had a very important competition coming, so I went back into the ice rink.

* * *

Waiting for me were Arkin and Kollsvein Solskjær, my other coach and, specially, my choreographer. Kollsvein was Arkin's cousin but he was an excellent coach. I needed all the help that I can get from my coaches to work on the free programme. In the last championship I took some risks and in two or three times I almost fall after a jump and it got me the bronze medal. Arkin asked me to do the short programme, one last time. That time I made it without problems. For the free programme we choose the _Concerto #3_ by Sergei Rachmaninoff. It wasn't easy, but I love a good challenge. The rest of the afternoon was only training, with two-minute intervals for rest. At that training I must had fallen a few times and I think that was one of the must hard trainings I ever did. I couldn't let that details affect me, so what I always said: Let It Go.

* * *

I got home all sore from falls I had given. Fall on ice hurts more than it seems. I couldn't even go to my room and I still had the bag to do. I fall on the living room couch, completely exhausted. It were 07:00 pm and I already want to fall asleep, but my cell phone rang.

"_Hvem ri helvet ringer meg nå?_ (Who the hell is calling me now?)" I grumbled. I was tired and I badly moved but I had to attend.

"**Yes.**"

"**Hello Elsa.**" Was Olaf.

"**Hey brother, you already done?**"

"**Yes, I just wanted to warn you but by your voice, the training was hard.**"

"**A little, but it has to be. I'm going to pick you up.**"

"**Okay. See you later Elsa.**"

"**See you later Olaf.**"

I'm going to be honest, I didn't want to get off the couch, but I had to go pick up my brother. I got up from the couch. But suddenly, someone grabbed me on my shoulders and pulled me back to the couch. I must say I wasn't surprised when I saw you had done that. "Anna, what the hell was that?"

"Sorry sis, but you're not in condition. The training was hard?"

"A little."

"Elsa, you think I born yesterday?"

"Oh, c'mon Anna!"

"C'mon Anna nothing. You stay here, I'll get Olaf."

"At least you know where you left your keys?" Anna was a little distracted. "This time I know." She showed me the keys to her motorbike, an Honda CBR 250R, which was my present for her eighteenth birthday. "Thanks Anna." I said.

"You're welcome. I'll picking up Olaf and you still have the bag to do."

"Since when you're my mother, may I know?" Both started laughing. Anna gave me a hug and she went for pick up Olaf. I got up and went to my room to prepare the bag. I had to go to Helsinki, in Finland, within a week. It was there that would accomplish the European Figure Skating Championships in that year.

After dinner, I dressed my pyjama and I went right in to the bed. I still was very sore and I needed rest. I went to bed but I'm not really sure why, I couldn't sleep. I used to fall asleep fast. It should be anxiety. I could hardly wait for the Championship start, be able to represent my country with my colleagues, try to bring home the gold medal and raise the flag of Norway on the highest mast.

My dream was closer to come true.


	2. The Championship

**Hello everyone, here's the second chapter.**

**Let me introduce you to the characters in this chapter: Elisabeth (Elsa) "Ice Queen" Arendelle; Anna Arendelle; Olaf Arendelle; Idunn Arendelle; Adgar Arendelle; Astrid Hofferson; Merida "Brave" Dunbroch; Hans Westergaard; Rapunzel Fitzherbert &amp; Eugene Fitzherbert.**

**And the characters created by me: Arkin Svenssen; Solskjær Kollsvein; Carina Kostner; Yasha Lipnitskaya &amp; Flynn Fitzherbert.**

**Important things: First, from this chapter, all figure skaters that seem are based on real figure skaters (who is a big fan of figure skating as I, you might know who are the figure skaters of this chapter). Second, and as said in the previous chapter, my English is not very good, so if you see any mistakes, I apologize, I tried at least. Third and most important of all: I don't own any of the characters from Disney and Dreamworks.**

* * *

**Chapter II – The Championship**

The rest of the week was just training, training and training. Everything had to be one hundred percent for the Championship: the choreographies; the costumes, which gave me a lot of work to do, and yes, I usually did my own costumes for competitions; the skates, well everything! The last night we spent in Norway was essentially to relax and focus on Championship. I'm going to be honest, in that last week I've hardly slept a night and the night before we went to the airport much less. The anxiety and nervousness took care of me.

* * *

In the next day, me and my colleagues were already at the airport. Each one of us said goodbye to their friends and family, who are our best supportives in the times we went to a competition. I wasn't exception. My parents hugged me hard. I could feel their pride on me. They already had tears in theirs eyes and I have to admit that me too, but I tried not to cry. After my parents, was my brother. "Good luck Elsa." He whispered in my ear. Increasingly I felt like crying, but I stopped myself.

And of course, Astrid and Brave were also there."Good luck." Astrid Said."Show them why we call you 'Ice Queen'." Said Brave."Oh, Brave. Astrid. Thank You." I hugged them and I tried to contain the tears.

They threw me a proud and confident smile. But then another friend showed up. "Sorry if I'm late, but I have to wish good luck to one of the best figure skaters in Europe." I must say I was very happy when I saw him. "Hans!" We cuddled. Hans and I could break up but he was a great friend. "Do you think I wouldn't say goodbye to you? Good Luck Elisabeth. Sorry, Elsa." I smiled, he always did that because he knew that I didn't like the name Elisabeth and first thing he did was apologize. "Let it go. My name is Elisabeth and just because I don't like it, doesn't mean you can't use it." He smiled too. All I needed was say goodbye to one person. "Well, good luck Elsa." Said Anna, also had a tear in the corner of her eye. "Thanks Anna." We cuddled. Her arms were around my neck, but when I realized she was putting something on my neck. When we broke the hug I saw what Anna put in my neck. It was a silver necklace with a little snowflake also in silver and a pair of skates in gold. "It's for good luck."

"Oh Anna." We cuddled again but this time I couldn't contain the tears. "I make you cry." We laughed. "We'll be cheering for you. Show them why you're considered one of the best skaters in Europe and in the World." She also had a tear running down her face. "Thank you Anna. Hey, skype more soon?"

"Okay." She said. After that, my colleagues and I joined together for the picture of the National Team of Norway with of the ladies, men, pairs, ice dance representatives and, of course, the respective coaches. I can say that at in the airport were thousands of people wishing us good luck with several flags of Norway with supportive messages. We got aboard on the plane and land off.

* * *

The flight was quick. When we arrived the first thing to do was take care of the check in the hotel. Each representative shared a room with their coaches. Athletes of Norway were at the same hotel of the athletes from Italy, Russia and France, so, it was easy to us meeting with each other.

After another day of preparation for the Championship, I just wanted to go to the room and rest. I changed clothes and went to bed, but before I go to sleep, I took my laptop. I'd arranged to speak with Anna.

I made the log in on Skype and Anna calls me almost immediately.

"**Hello Elsa.**"

"**Hello Anna.**"

"**So, how was your flight?**"

"**It was well, was swift.**"

"**Preparing things for the Championship?**"

"**Just now I can stop and rest.**"

"**This house is so empty without you, we're already full of miss you.**"

"**And I yours.**" Both have outlined a smile. "**And how are things going?**"

"**A drought. I at least have the guitars to entertain me, Olaf spends all his time writing and your parents are watching a movie.**"

Of course, the conversation was interrupted by Kollsvein. "Elisabeth, don't you think you should get some rest? Don't forget that the Championship is in four days."

"Don't worry Kollsvein."

"Rest. You're going to need it." He left and I unfortunately had to agree with him. I had a rest, was in countdown to the European Championship. I had to turn it off.

"**I'm sorry Anna, but I have to turn off.**"

"**I understand. You have the Championship. Just so you know. I've arranged with Merida, Astrid and Hans at the day of the Championship, we will all here at home cheering for you.**"

"**So say the guys that I say thank you the support.**"

"**Don't worry, I say it. So, goodbye Elsa.**"

"**Bye Anna.**"

I turn off the call, I kept the laptop. Tucked him in the sheets and I fell asleep.

* * *

The big day has arrived. Before the Championship started, there was the opening ceremony and the presentation of the teams. In that year, were there represented thirty-three countrys. Without doubt, it was an honor to be there competing against the best in Europe and all countrys had a small group of people cheering for them, well, all except Finland, bu the home team so, no wonder. The ladies's individual competition was only in the last two days of the competition. In one day we had the short programme but only the best twenty-four passed to the free programme, and we were thirty-eight skaters in total. The free programme would happen in the next day.

Since our time to competion would be in the last two day, we spent that time training and sometimes, cheering for our compatriots. Until the day of ladies's individual competition started, the Norwegian already had a bronze medal in the men's individual competition and a silver medal in pair's competion. In the day that the ladies's would stard we still had the final of the ice dance's competion. Finally, in that year we got a silver medal on ice dance.

The ladies's competition started. That year the competition was really stronge. I started getting really nervous, they all had get better from the last year to that year. Arkin looked carefully for all athletes, trying to figure out where they most failed. I was also trying to see with attention the performances of the other athletes, but it only made me more nervous. Kollsvein even made me a massage in my back to try to take the tension off. I don't know why, but I don't think that helped.

It was only two skaters to get my time to compete. I was attached to the necklace that Anna gave me before the competition. I knew it, my family and my friends were cheering for me in that moment. I tried to make that my confidence. Suddenly, one of the athletes starts a conversation with me. "Be one of the best of our country is very complicated, isn't it?" I must say I was surprised when I saw who had said that. "Carina Kostner." Carina Kostner was one of the best skaters of Italy." Yes it is. They always create a lot of expectation about us."

"I know what it's like but I wouldn't be admire if you reach the free programme."

"Seriously?"

"Of course, you are now one of the best skaters in Europe. You get to the final for sure." That, I did not expect. "Thanks Kostner. You will reach the final I'm sure, I'm an amateur compared to you."

"An amateur. You've won all the European competitions there was to win."

"All except this one" Both laughed.

"You can came here with the title of World Champion don't forget about that" Oh, I forgot mension that I already won that title too, sorry guys, my bad, and if won that European Champioship I could became one of a few european skaters who won the Triple Crown, that consisted on winning the Grand Prix, the World Championship and the European Championship, I also could became the younger skater who did that.

"That title doesn't mean anything, now I'm focus in this Championship"

"That's the Elisabeth Arendelle that I know. Well, I'll do the best I can to reach the free programme and I want to be there too"

"You really like to compete against, don't you?"

"Compete against you it's a great honor. Do you remember last year?"

"Yes I remember."

"You got the bronze medal when I already had guaranteed. You did a spectacular score."

"You know I nearly fell twice on that programme."

"I know, but the recovery has amazed. Believe me, few can do what you did." It was really nice to know that skaters like Carina Kostner thought I was a good skater and liked to compete against me, that one great figure skating was, all the figure skater are like family, we all know each other and we all spent great times together. "By the way I see that you are very attached to that neckless."

"Oh, this. It's like my lucky charm. My sister gave me before the competition."

"I bet you have a lot of people to support you."

"Family and friends mainly." But then the skater who was competing over her programme. Her score was 70.39. I was even more nervous, but I wans't very admired since it was the European Champion in title, the Russian Yasha Lipnitskaya and she was very young, she was about to turn 16 years old. So young and so talented.

"Well I guess now it's me." Said Kostner. "Good luck Carina." I said.

"_Grazie_. (Thank You)."She thanked me in Italian. "Good luck to you too."

"Thank You."

I saw closely Carina's performance. She was one of the best of the competition. At the end of her short programme their score was 68.95, at that moment she was in second place behind Yasha Lipnitskaya. Now it was my turn. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, just opened them when they made the presentation.

"_Hyvät kollegat joka edustaa Norjan, Elisabeth Arendelle._ Ladies and gentlemen, representing Norway, Elisabeth Arendelle."

So I entered in the ice rink and received the affection of the Norwegian people and the rest of the public. I got to the center of the rink, I put myself in position and as soon as the music began, I started skating. A couple of jumps before the arrival of the first chorus worth me a lot of applause, at least the public liked what they were seeing. After the first chorus I did a few more jumps and I used more footwork. Long before the second chorus, to arrive at one of the corners of the rink, put me in and I started running over the ice. Before arriving in the middle of the track, with a small boost did a triple flip that during training I had done about ten black stains. The enthusiasm of the public in that element and the black stains worth it. At the entrance of the chorus was where I ventured further. A quadruple axel, followed by two other double axel at the entrance of the chorus was one of the elements that earned me more applause. During those verses was almost all dedicated to pirouettes and some jumps. Before reaching the last chorus increased the speed of the pirouettes. Those last steps were crucial. Luckily everything went well.

As soon as I finished I got a great ovation of the public, in particular of the Norwegian public. My score, I have to admit that surprised me, 74.89, at that time was in the first place. My coaches gave me a big hug, they almost pulled me the air off. After a while I had time to give some autographs to six kids, four girls and two boys. Not all of them were Norwegians. One of the boys and one of the girls were Norwegians who asked me to autograph the flag of Norway. The other boy was Spanish and the other three girls were Finnish. Everyone asked me for an autograph and a picture. I saw that they were happy, I even think to myself that figure skating would have a great future, a lot of kids were watching the Championship in that today and that was a really good sign.

The other skaters also were spectacular, but at the end I finished the short programme in first place. I must say that I was happy to passed for the free programme.

* * *

As soon as I arrived at the hotel the first thing I did was take a hot bath to relax. I could reach the free programme, but in the next day it would decided. A mistake in the free programme could cost me the gold medal. After wearing my pyjama, I turned on the laptop and I called my sister. Once again, she answered in a Flash.

"**Hello Anna.**"

"**Hello Elsa.**" Anna was still sitting on the living room couch. She had been watching the replay of the short programme. She did it all the time. I was happy to see my sister, but I was also surprised by what happened next.

"**Hi Elizabeth!**" Hans, Olaf, Astrid and Brave appeared suddenly, everyone with a big smile.

"**Hey guys! Good to see you!**"

"**It's a good to see you too Ice Queen.**" Said the Brave and Astrid.

"**And it's also here are some people who would love to see you!**" Said Olaf.

"**Hey cousin.**" Oh yes, I was surprised. My cousin also joined the rest of the group on the couch.

"**Rapunzel?! How long! What are you doing there?**"

"**Well, Eugene and I finally got to take a vacation so we decided to stop by here before we went to Germany.**" My cousin Rapunzel was born in Norway but because of her father, who is German, she moved to Germany still very young. She went to work for the United States as a doctor and it was there that she met Eugene. He was an ex-con, known as Flynn Rider and now went to work at the FBI, ironic.

"**Hey Elsa.**" Eugene appeared behind the couch with Flynn, their son in his arms.

"**Hi Eugene. Hi Flynn."**

"**Say hello to cousin Elsa, son.**" Flynn outlined that baby smile that melts any heart. He was so cute!

"**So the free programme, huh?**" Said Brave. "**Nervous?**"

"**Very.**" Took a deep breath before answering.

"**You're doing all without don't worry Elsa**" Said Rapunzel.

"**I hope so.**"

"**Hey, I'm sure you get the podium sis.**" Said Olaf. "**Believe me, many years will pass and everone will still speak about Elisabeth Arendelle, the best figure skater in the WORLD!**"

"**I'm not the best in world yet.**"

"**You're the new world champion, shut up with that.**" They even looked like they had rehearsed that line, said all in perfect tune.

"**You haven't seen yet what did you did today? You ran on the ice! Please keep it up and win the gold medal for sure.**" Said my sister.

"**You really think that?**"

"**Yeah.**" Once again, in perfect tune.

"**We'll be here cheering for you.**" Said Hans.

"**We know that leaving us all proud.**" Said Eugene.

"**Oh guys, thanks. I'm not going to let you down, I promise.**"

"**You don't need to make any promises sis, you never let us down.**" Said Anna. "**So, tomorrow when does the free programme will start?**"

"**It's by morning.**"

"**You heard guys? Tomorrow is get up early.**" We set all a laugh.

"**Good luck Ice Queen!**" Said Brave and Astrid.

"**Good luck Elsa!**" Said the others.

"**Thank You. Bye guys.**"

"**Goodbye Elsa.**"

You know, talk with them gave me even more strength to the free programme. All the nervousness that I used to have every night before competitions seemed to disappear. I turned off the laptop and I fell asleep.

* * *

The hour of truth has arrived. Finally if we would know who would be the new European Champion. I was a little nervous, but at the same time confident. The free programme would be very disputed. Since I ended the short programme in first place, I was doing to be the last one to compete. All the athletes were doing excellent scores.

One skater left to compete, and that skater was Yasha Lipnitskaya. Oh yes I very was nervous. I remained of the Championship of the previus years, she was second in the short programme but ended first in the free programmw. So I had more than reason to be nervous.

While she competed, Arkin and Kollsvein couldn't fight their sitting. She was doing an amazing performance. I was already sitting, almost praying that my score was enough for the gold medal. She was doing really well, when she fell!

"Oh my, what happened? Nobody fall in that jump!" My coaches even took theirs hands to their head.

Now it was I who couldn't be sitting. That mistake could be my chance to win. Still, her performance was amazing. In the end the score was 139.75. Adding to 70.39 short program that she had already had a total of 210.14.

In that moment was my turn to compete. I tried to use some of my best elements to get a good score but wihout great risks, risking too much would make me lose precious energy and more easily I would have a fall. Almost had a fall but I was able to cover well. I ended the programme and I came close to my coaches. I sit down, waiting for the result, always moments of great distress. Finaly they announced the result, the free program score was 141.63. Adding to the short program, 74.89 gave a total of 216.52! My coaches were euphoric, the Norwegain people too and I couldn't even be up standing. "I won! I can't believe it. I won!" I had tears in my eyes, I just had to became the new European Champion.

When I finaly get back on my feet, my coaches gave me a big hug. Arkin handed me the flag of Norway. In that moment, I kissed the flag and put it in my shoulder. "Congratulations Elsa, I did it girl, you won!" Said Kollsvein. "You left Norway proud of you and us too." Said Arkin.

* * *

The ceremony of delivery of the medals took place that afternoon. Carina and Yasha and I were the three waiting for the presentation so we could get our place in the podium. While we waited, Yasha glared at me and said. "Congratulations Elisabeth. I wish I could become na amazing skater like you one day."

"You're an awesome skater." Both have outlined a smile. At that time the cerimony began.

" _Pronssimitalisti edustaa Italia, Carina Kostner._ Bronze medalist, representing Italy, Carina Kostner." She went to her place in the podium and soon received a large ovation.

" _Hopeaa, joka edustaa Venäjän Yasha Lipnitskaya._ Silver medalist, representing Russia,Yasha Lipnitskaya." She also received a great ovation from the public.

" _Kultamitali, joka edustaa Norjan Elisabeth Arendelle. _Gold medalist, representing Norway, Elisabeth Arendelle." I went up to the podium and I also received a large ovation.

With the three of us on the podium, they started the delivery of medals. When they put the gold medal around my neck, I felt that all my work had been worth it. Immediately felt the weight of the medal. Not the weight itself, but the responsibility that it brought. And before the end of the ceremony, just one thing was missing. "_Hyvät kollegat jopa pysyvä ja kyllä kunnioittaa Norja kansallislaulu._ Ladies and Gentlemen, please be up standing and show some respect for the national anthem of Norway." Once the Norwegian anthem start playing, I started to sing it to myself while I saw Norway's flag being raised on the highest mast.

_"Ja, vi elsker dette landet,_  
_som det stiger frem,_  
_furet, værbitt over vannet,_  
_med de tusen hjem, —_  
_elsker, elsker det og tenker_  
_på vår far og mor_  
_og den saganatt som senker_  
_drømmer på vår jord._  
_Og den saganatt som senker,_  
_senker drømmer på vår jord._

_Dette landet Harald berget_  
_med sin kjemperad,_  
_dette landet Håkon verget,_  
_medens Øyvind kvad;_  
_Olav på det landet malte_  
_korset med sitt blod,_  
_fra dets høye Sverre talte_  
_Roma midt imot._

_Bønder sine økser brynte_  
_hvor en hær dro frem;_  
_Tordenskjold langs kysten lynte,_  
_så den lystes hjem._  
_Kvinner selv stod opp og strede_  
_som de vare menn;_  
_andre kunne bare grede,_  
_men det kom igjen!_

_Visstnok var vi ikke mange,_  
_men vi strakk dog til,_  
_da vi prøvdes noen gange,_  
_og det stod på spill;_  
_ti vi heller landet brente_  
_enn det kom til fall;_  
_husker bare hva som hendte_  
_ned på Fredrikshald!_

_Hårde tider har vi døyet,_  
_ble til sist forstøtt;_  
_men i verste nød blåøyet_  
_frihet ble oss født._  
_Det gav faderkraft å bære_  
_hungersnød og krig,_  
_det gav døden selv sin ære —_  
_og det gav forlik._

_Fienden sitt våpen kastet,_  
_opp visiret fór,_  
_vi med undren mot ham hastet,_  
_ti han var vår bror._  
_Drevne frem på stand av skammen,_  
_gikk vi søderpå;_  
_nu vi står tre brødre sammen,_  
_og skal sådan stå!_

_Norske mann i hus og hytte,_  
_takk din store Gud!_  
_Landet ville han beskytte,_  
_skjønt det mørkt så ut._  
_Alt, hva fedrene har kjempet,_  
_mødrene har grett,_  
_har den Herre stille lempet,_  
_så vi vant vår rett."_

I got tears in my eyes. It was a dream coming true. It's an indescribable moment. In the end, Yasha and Carina joined me on the hightest place of podium for a photograph. "It was great to compete against you, Elisabeth. I want to see you again in the next year." Said Yasha, after taking the picture. "Now you just have to show us why you deserve the title and the other ones"Added Carina. "Don't worry about that, in next year I'm going to be here again, and I'm not going to make your life easier."

"We are expecting that." They answered.

I'm going to be honest; I thought it was a dream. From that day on I could tell and proud of saw that: I won everything I had to win in Europe!

* * *

**And this was the second chapter.**

**The part of the national anthem of Norway was because I thought I looked good. And sorry if I wrote something wrong in Finnish, I don't speak that languege, I had to use a translator, once again I'm sorry about that.**

**Liked It? Loved It? Hate It? I wonder know (constructive criticism are very welcome)**

**Unfortunately I'm now entering the phase of the tests. I will continue writing, little, but I'm just going to take longer to translate into English. But I'll try to do the best I can. Thanks for reading.**


	3. The Invitation

**Hello everyone, here's the third chapter. Sorry if it took me a long time but it's only just now that I went on holidays and it's only now that I have time.**

**First a few things: I said and I repeat English is not my first language so I apologize for some mistakes s that may apprer. And, as you already noticed, I will always take some time to publish the next chapter, but also between writing the next chapter and translate (I always write in my mother tongue first and then passes into English) and with another fanfic in process and a one-shot that I'm working on, I'm going to take some time.**

**Now I will introduce you to the characters in this chapter: Elisabeth (Elsa) "Ice Queen" Arendelle; Anna Arendelle; Olaf Arendelle; Adgar Arendelle; Idunn Arendelle, Merida "Brave" Dunbroch; Astrid Hofferson; Rapunzel Fitzherbert; Eugene Fitzherbert; Hans Westergaard &amp; Taffyta Muttonfudge Jr.**

**And the characters created by me: Fenris Aatami; Kollsvein Solskjær; Arkin Svenssen; Amund Ake; Dagny Ulv; Flynn Fitznerbert; Caled Muttonfudge &amp; The director of "_Skating Stars_".**

**Important: I do not own any of the characters from the Disney and Dreamworks.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 - The Invitation**

After the closing ceremony, the exhibition gala, me and my colleagues decided to go celebrating. I think that for many years the team of Norway didn't win a medal in every category. But essentially, that celebretion was in my honor. With that gold medal, I won everything I needed to win in Europe. We went to dinner at a restaurant in Helsinki, the Ravintola Lasipalatsi. According to what they said, it was one of the best in the area.

We arrived at the restaurant about a 18:45 am. If that restaurant was one of the best, the later it got, worst would be. It was a simple restaurant and the environment was very nice. The waiter took us to the tables, although none of us have understood what he said. Only Fenris Aatami, a male representatives, is that understood perfectly what the waier said. That was our luck. He was the son of a Norwegian mother and Finnish father so, in that night he was the one speak with waiter during the rest of the dinner.

The waiter handed us the menu and also brought us the entries. Lucky to us, the menu was written in Finnish and in English, facilitated our lives. But Fenris still had to explain in consenting the dishes, despite the description, we needed someone who knew how was the dish and he was the best in that mission.

After asking the main dishes, Fenris asked the waiter to bring us the letter of wines. Two funny things: the letter was a tablet. Very modern. The other was that the wines were organized by country and recently. Made us the choice easyer. The boys chose a Chilean red wine, St. Helena Cabernet Sauvignon Reserve 2012. The coaches asked for a French white wine, L'etiquette grise 2010. The other girls and I already chose a Portuguese red wine, NBNC 2012. While we ate, we were doing almost like an analysis to the Championship. We talked and laughed a little. Until Kollsvein lifted the glass of wine and said. "My friends, I want to propose a toast. A toast, to Norwegian athletes who made history in this Championship." But then Amund Ake, a representative of ice dance, also lifted the glass of wine and added. "And in particular. I want propose a toast to a girl who is without doubt it, the best skater that Norway, Europe and the world had the honor to see grow up and who brought so much joy to our country. To our Elsa Arendelle."

"Seriously Ake?" I asked with a smile in my face."Yes and, I think that the best figure skater in the world should say a few words, don't you think guys?" I really hated when they did that." I don't thin…" And in that moment I was interrupted by Fenris "Oh, c'mon Ice Queen, make a speech."

"Yeah Ice Queen, make a speech! Make a speech" All the other figure skaters were saying that, and since was me against all them, I grab my glass of wine and I said "Ok, first, I'm sure you guys know that I suck at doing this so..." I just said to relax a little but the truth is, we all laugh because of that "I know that you guys are always expecting great victories from me, you all say that I born with a gift but, I couldn't do every I did until today alone, you guys taught me thinghs that I would never forget and you helped me to be the figure skater and the woman I am today, so if won all this titles, I never won them alone. To the Norwegian National Team!"

"To the Norwegain National Team!" A toast was great for a late night perfect.

* * *

Finally, we were going to return to Norway. Several times I used to fall asleep during the flight, but not that time. I couldn't wait to see my family and friends who have supported me so much. Halfway up, I noticed that our coaches were preparing something, but I didn't know what. "They're up to something, don't you think Elsa?" Asked Dagny Ulv, she was an individual figure skater like me. We competed against each other in the short programme but unfortunately, she didn't reach the free programme, but she was also a great skater, we both competed in the Grand Prix.

"I'm sure, but what is, I have no idea."

"Well I think we're only going to find out when we get there." She said and put the headphones in her ears.

"I agree."

* * *

We finaly landed in Oslo. If when we set off for the Championship were there many people wishing us good luck, at that time were thousands people in the airport waiting for us, included a lot of journalists and photographers. All with a flag of Norway and screaming for us. Before each one of us could go to their families, we gave them some autographs and took some photos with the people who had received.

As soon as one of us saw their relatives and friends, soon would join them and give them a great hug. We know that they were proud of all of us, even those who had not reached the podium. I was not the exception. Waiting for me were my parents, my siblings, my cousins and my friends. When Olaf, Anna and my friends saw me, came over to me. "Elsa!" At that time, the first thing I did was give me a big warm hug. "Oh guys. It's so good to see you again!" In that moment I feel the in my eyes "It's good have you back Elsa." Said Hans. "So, now you're youngest figure skater who won everything in Europe." Said Astrid. "Apparently." We laugh. "And how do you feel?" Asked Anna. "I'm going to be honest, I still can't believe that I did that. You guys watched the free programme?"

"Duh! Of course!" All Responded. "And of course, when you win it seemed that our football team had scored the winning goal." Said Hans. "Don't exaggerate Westergaard." Funny thing, Olaf never treated Hans by his first name.

It was so nice to be back with my friends, with my little brother and my sister. And then my parents and my cousins came to us. "We are so proud of you, daughter." My dad said with tears in his eyes. "Mother. Father." Don't resist to hug them. I also had tears in his eyes. Then it was my cousins who came to welcome. "Good to see you Elsa." Rapunzel and I cuddled, it had been a long time since the last time we were together. Then came the Eugene greet me, with little Flynn on his lap. "Welcome home Elisabeth and there is someone here who wants to welcome you." Flynn couldn't stop smiling, and that sweet smile that would melt any heart."Good to see you too Flynn." He let out a laugh. To give you a pat on the cheek, he grabbed my finger with her tiny hand. I felt my heart melting.

In that moment, Arkin and the Kokllsvein came to us. "I bet you guys must feel most proud parents in the world." Said Arkin. "We're already parents more proud in the world." Said my mother." And you have many reasons for this." Said Kollsvein. "Me and Arkin trained several skaters, but we never worked with a skater who had the same dedication, grit, passion, or with the same talent than Elisabeth."

"We already knew that she had a gift." Said my father.

"Well, what you guy say if we go celebrate." I thought that was long ago without Hans treating some. "It's not every day that someone reach that historic mark."

"Good idea Hans!" Said Anna. "And where do you suggest that we should go celebrate?" I Asked. "Don't worry, we've already take care of it." Said Arkin. "Really? When?" I was confused at that time. "Aboard of the plane, we have the place to party." So that was what they were up to "We will celebrate at the Taffy's Grill &amp; Bar."

"For the Taffy's?! Cool! Today it was the night of Speedway Racers, the group will be all there." Said Olaf. "And not forgetting, the Taffy's is one of the best houses of British food in Oslo" We knew we could trust Brave when it comes to British food. "Well, if the Brave says that..."Began to Astrid. "That's because it's really good." Finished Anna. "So, what we are waiting for, let's go celebrate!" Of course, this could only come from the boys.

* * *

I got home before the lunch time. As soon as I got home, I released a sigh. May have been a little while, but It always good be back home. I went to my room and I closed the door. It was really good to be back home and my room. I missed my room and my bed so much. Have to share the hotel room with Arkin and Kollsvein, it's not that I have anything against, but was more tiring than the Championship itself.

After unpacking my things, I left my skates on the bed and drove me to the window of my room. There, I had saved all my medals and trophies from all competitions in which I had participated since I was eight years old. I hung the medal and put the trophy in the window. When closed it, I looked carefully to everything that had already conquered. Since I started skating that I competed in the top echelon. I went up to the senior level, the top echelon, with only fourteen years old and compete against skaters, with average age of 20 years old, didn't scared me, but fill me with pride. In a few years, my friends nicknamed me "Ice Queen" and today, the whole world already knew me like that. I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear the door opened. "Seeing the awards and thinking about the past again."

"AHH! Anna! Don't scare me!"

"Sorry." She went to my bed, grabbed my skates and looked carefully for them. "So, the best figure skater in world. And it seems like it was yesterday that you started skating."

"You're right. It doesn't feel like it's been thirteen years since I started."

"Now all it left is the Olympic Games." She sat on my bed and landed the skates. "And it won't be long for that."

"Yes, I've won several awards worldwide. That would be the top of my career." I sat beside Anna and she sketched me a proud smile.

"Speaks one of the few skaters who won the Triple Crown." Like I said before, the Triple Crown consisted of winning the Grand Prix, the World Championship and the European Championship and were a few skaters, both men and women, who did that historic mark. "Well, and now?"

"And now, what do you mean?"

"And now, what are you going to do, I mean...you don't have more competitions...you think now I can have my sister back?"

"Oh Anna." Don't resist to hug her." I know that at times we're never together, and you know that I'm going to have to continue training, but of course now we can spend more time together."

"Good! And you're going to teach me to skating."

"Of course I will." What I loved those times when I could spend some time with my sister, even if it was a simple conversation.

* * *

It's time for the party and the environment in Taffy's couldn't be better. We were all there, my family, my friends and of course, my coaches. After dinner Arkin, how could it be, proposed a toast.

"To Elisabeth Arendelle, the best figure skater that the world ever saw grow up and we except that in next year could show us more of her amazing talent."

"Don't exaggerate Arkin."

"But it's true Ice Queen." Commented Merida taking the glass of wine in the mouth. We all had a lot of fun in that night. Taffy's was definitely one of the best places to celebrate. At that time, came to me the daughter of the owners, Taffyta Muttonfudge Jr., a classmate and good friend of Olaf. She was a Welsh girl although born in Norway. Her parents had moved to here, some years before Taffyta was born and opened here the Taffy's Grill &amp; Bar. "Hey Elsa, can you come with me?" Asked Taffyta. "Yes, I can." She took me to a bar area where there was several pictures of several Norwegian athletes, including mine. It wasn't the first time I went to Taffy's, but it was the first with the titles of European and World champion. There were also two flags, one from Wales and the other from Norway, both signed by several athletes. Taffyta gave me a pen and told me."Can you sign this flags?"

"Yes of course."

"Thank you Elsa."

"You don't have to thanks me."

"Hey Elsa, how is it, be the best in the world?"

"Well, I don't feel nothing special about that, I'm just an athlete, but in the competition that title can put us wonder great presure and it can made us be very nervous, but with time that thing doesn't bother anymore."

"And how did you know you wanted to be a figure skater?"

"Let me thing, I don't know, since I was much younger than you maybe."

"Wow, really?! That why you're so awesome. I just liked to be so sucessful as you are."

"And you can be, what you would like to do when you grow up?"

"Hm, I will probably continue my parents work here on Taffy's, and I like being here, but I really would like to be racer."

" A racer? Well, I have na advice for you, and I usualy say this to my brother: If really like to do some kind of thing, work hard every day, try break thourgh your limits and never give up That's what I do."

"Wow, thanks Elisabeth!" She hugged me in that moment" You're the best." I have say this: What Taffyta said feel me with pride, since I became one of the best figure skaters in the world, I met a lot of children who said that I was their inspirestion was one of the best feelings in the world. Back to my family. And Taffyta, as the daughter of the owners she asked. "Everything was to your satisfaction?"

"It was, and is, all excellent." Said my father

"I'm glad you liked it." Said the father of Taffyta, Caled, which joined us. "By the way, congratulations on your victory in the European Figure Skating Championship Miss Arendelle."

"Thank you Mr. Muttonfudge"

"You're welcome."

Then Taffyta went to Olaf."Hey Olaf, the group's all back there, you don't want to join us?"

"Thanks, but I don't think so." Said Olaf, taking the glass of Coke to the mouth.

"Why? C'mon Olaf, come join us." Notice that he deep down wanted to go, I just didn't realized why he was refusing. At that time the Taffyta made a cunning smile and said. "Too bad you didn't want to come, Vanellope would like to know you were coming." Poor little brother, even choked on the juice. "Taffyta please!"

"Ok, don't insist anymore."

I thought it was strange, Olaf would never turn away to be with friends and more, when Taffyta spoke of Vanellope, he began to blush, I forgot that he had a crush on her. As older sister, I had to intervene. "What's wrong Olaf?"

"Nothing."

"Olaf, I am your sister and want to know what's going on. You never refuse to be with the group."

"It's just, not tonight. Today is your day Elsa and I prefer to be with my sister." Always when Olaf said something like that we only want to give him a hug of warm well.

"You said well, today is my day and that's why I want you to have fun with your friends."

"Serious!? You don't mind."

"Of course not, go, Vanellope is waiting for you."

"You too Elsa?"

"Sorry, was without intention. Go have fun."

"Cool! You are the best big sister in the world." He hugged me and he was there. The night couldn't be going better. We came home around midnight. I was so tired, I went to my bed and I fell asleep almos imediatly. ****

* * *

It had been two weeks since I had returned home and things could not be going better. I couldn't go out in public. I was just kidding. Many people greeted me, gave me a congratulations for I become the best in Europe, said they had found in the Championship. Even foreigners greeted me and spoke about the Championship. It was nice to get that recognition and that affection, in particular, on the part of the kids. Yes, many times kids, some well younger than Olaf, came to me, asking for autographs, photographs among the usual. It was gratifying to know that the younger ones watched the competitions. Many said they wanted to learn to skate. It was nice to hear that.

But those "small vacation" would give way to one of the happiest times I have ever lived.

It was Saturday afternoon and as was already almost tradition, was what Anna and I would like to call "Movie Afternoon". It was always on the ground floor, near to the Anna's bedroom, was also closer to the freezer, so we had drinks closer. That week was Anna's turn to choose the movie and she chose "_The City of Angels_".

"Elsa hurry! The movie is about to begin!" Anna was already sitting on the couch.

"Just a minute."

"You better hurry if you want to eat the popcorn."

"I'm here." I sat beside her and gave him the juice. "Here's your Coke."

"Thanks! By the way, here are the packages of tissues. If you need to wipe away the tears."

"AH-HA, you speak but you cry to see certain films too."

"Less than you."

"Anna!"

"Sorry." She touched the couch, let out a sigh and said ."I miss you already had it."

"So do I." To close the conversation, a toast with the Cokes and we started watching the movie.

* * *

The film was to break and I took advantage to pick up two more Cokes. Then our mom came down."Hello girls."

"Hi mon."

"Film screening."

"Yup." Answered Anna.

"What is the film?"

"_The City of Angels._"

"Have you ever seen this film?" I Asked.

"So many times and really beautiful film."

"Well for the first part we checked it."

But suddenly my phone rang.

"Anna, can you pass me the phone?"

"Sure." She gave me my phone, but that number, I had no idea who it would be.

Even so I had to attend.

"**Hello?**"

"**Hello! I'm talking about with Elisabeth Arendelle?**" Was the man's voice and by the accent, he was American.

"**It's me.**"

"**Excellent! Well, I'm calling you because I want to make you an invitation.**"

"**An invitation?**"

"**Yes. First I want to ask you, have you ever heard about the TV show "Skating Stars"?**"

"**Of course I have.**"

"**So as you may know, only the best figure skaters can make part of this show.**"

"**Of course and excuse the question but, where are you going with this?**"

"**I'm going to be as direct as possible. I am director of "Skating Stars" and I must say I was impressed with your performances, but also I can't expect less from one of the best skaters in the world. Anyway, as you know, this time of year the "Skating Stars" makes a tour around the United States and you and your talent delighted the American people. You're the most famous foreign figure skater in the United States. And we'd like you to be part of our show along with some members of the American team.**"

"**Please tell me this is a joke.**" I took my hand to head. I couldn't believe it.

"**This is the purest truth. I can send you an e-mail with all explained. This of course, if you accept.**"

I was still kind of glazed, I mean, to invite me to the "_Skating Stars_". I grew up watching this show. It was one of the things that gave me more desire to do more and better to become a great figure skater, but invited me to be part of the show.

My mother and my sister saw my expression and, of course, wanted to know what was going on.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked.

"Who is daughter?" Then asked my mom.

"Is the director of "_Skating Stars_". He wants me to be part of this year's show." My mother and my sister were amazed.

"You accepted?" Asked Anna.

"N-No, not yet."

"What are you waiting for? Elsa this could be your chance to skate alongside champions."

"I now but I'm here for two weeks, and..."

"Elsa thinks this could be your only chance. I don't mind staying a few more weeks without my sister."

Anna's look said it all. She really wanted that accepted the invitation. I mean, it was a dream come true but again she would be alone gave me a click. But first I had to respond to the invitation.

"**You still there?**" I ask.

"**I've expected you. So, do you accept?**"

"**Just tell me when is it to be there. I accept.**"

"**Excellent, Within four days I want you here in USA.**"

"**Ok, so until then.**"

"**Until then.**"

I hung up the phone and Anna asked. "So?"

"Within four days I have to go to the United States."

"I'm so happy for you, Elsa." Anna gave me a big hug.

Look for my mother. She was with her tears, tears of joy. "Oh Elsa."

"Mother." I had to hug her.

And of course, how could it be, my father and my brother down and seeing that they asked. "What's happening?"

"Elsa will participate in "_Skating Stars"_." Anna said with a big smile.

"Seriously?! Congratulations sis." Olaf ran hugging me.

"I'm so proud of you, daughter." Said my father.

"Thanks dad."

In spite of everything, I still had to solve a thing.

"Anna look, I need to know one thing."

"Go on."

"I now go to the United States, but as you know, the only times that I was there was in competitions and I don't know how things are there. You, well, you've been there many times, until you've been vacation in United States. The question is: Anna, I'm going to the United States, you want to go with me?"

"Are you serious?" She was like me when I received the invitation.

"I Am. What do you say?"

"Of course!" We embrace and she had tears in her eyes.

Our parents and our brother also gave us a big hug. This time I was going to have my sister by my side. But little did I know what was still to come.

* * *

**And this was the third chapter. Sorry if was weak but the essential was to make the link of Chapter 2 with the chapter that is yet to come. And just for curiosity, Taffy's Grill &amp; Bar really exist, I didn't creat it. You may don't believe it, BUT it's true.**

**Loved It? Hate It? It was a waste of time? Was it worth it? Let me your opinions in the comments (constructive criticism are very welcome).**

**Thanks for reading.**


	4. Author's Note

**AN: Hello everyone, I know it's been a while since I last published a new chapter in this fanfic. Unfortunately, I don't know when I'm going to do it. Right now, I'm working on my new MFB fanfic "The Missing Piece in My Heart". About this fanfic "The Twists and Turns of My Life", I've been translating it and retranslating it, so I don't know when I will post the next chapter. I hope you understand.**

**Sincerely, Hikaru Frosty Wolf.**


End file.
